Summer Checklist
by HeartsANDnaley
Summary: What could possibly happen when Haley James goes to spend the summer with her grandparents in Tree Hill? Alot.Even more can happen when you throw in a list of things to do this summer and Nathan Scott.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey guys. I'm back with my second story. I'm not sure exactly how many chapters yet but maybe around 7. It's somewhat AU but I am going to try and keep the characters personality relatively normal. So hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing. It's sad I know.**

**Summer Checklist **

To my dearest Tutor Girl,

Here is your complete list of things to do this summer! And before you ask, yes everything is in fact legal! So there, you can't get out of it! Have fun tutor girl and don't do anything your bestest pal Brookie wouldn't do!

Xs and Os

Brooke

1.Sing at a karaoke night

2.Take a picture with a stranger in a sex shop

3.Get a tattoo

4.Have a conversation with a stranger and reveal a secret about yourself.

5.Go skinny-dipping with a guy.

Oh. My. God. What was I thinking when I agreed to do this. Actually let me rephrase that. What was I on when I agreed to do this? I should've known nothing good could have come from this. Especially when Brooke got that cat-that-ate-the-canary smile on her face. But I guess you are all wondering how this happened. Well let's go back to four days ago.

_Flashback_

"_Tutor Girl! You cannot leave me alone the whole summer! I don't care if I have to force you to stay by using my handcuffs…although that would be an inconvenience to me," she added almost as an afterthought. _

_That's my best friend Brooke Davis. Pretty and popular. Head cheerleader. I've known Brooke since I was 7 yeas old. We where in 2__nd__ grade and Billy Anderson had tried to rip the head off of my favorite Barbie. That's when Brooke came to my rescue and rescue me she did. She punched Billy in the nose, gave me back my Barbie and we have been best friends ever since. We have an unbreakable bond. Which is probably why the whole handcuff thing didn't bother me. Well, it bothered me a little. _

"_Brooke I already told you that I have to go. I haven't seen my grandparents in 2 years. Plus escaping from LA and all the drama that comes with it will be nice." This all made perfect sense in my mind but in Brookes mind…_

"_TUTOR GIRL-"_

_Okay. Lets back up a minute. You see my name isn't actually tutor girl. It's Haley. Haley James. But Brooke has this talent with giving people nicknames. But in all honesty it's an obsession with nicknames. But don't tell her that. _

"_-Are you trying to say that I cause drama?" shrieked Brooke. Yeah I said it she shrieked. _

"_No, no, no and no! That's not what I was saying. I just meant that the people around us cause drama." Damage control done. That answer seemed to please Brooke. Thank God. So while I packed she wrote a list. When she handed this list to me at the airport I should've ran away. Fast. Because nothing good can come from a list made by Brooke Davis._

_End Flashback_

Like I mentioned earlier Brooke Davis is insane. Here I am sitting on a plane to North Carolina having a conversation about my life with a biker named Rascal. Yup, I told Rascal about the time I cheated on a geometry test. That counts as a secret about me. Right? Sure I had just knocked task number 4 off the list but I wasn't too crazy about it. And if the fact that Rascal just put on headphones means anything I have a feeling he wasn't too crazy about it either.

Since Rascal, my new biker friend, had kindly tuned me out I took the time to look around at the rest of the people on the plane. Nothing really stood out to me. At that's surprising because I Haley James am an avid people watcher. Giving up on my quest of interesting people, I made myself comfortable to fall asleep. Hopefully the time would pass quickly and I would wake up in North Carolina.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking. We are preparing for landing so please put up all trays, buckle your seatbelts and thank you for flying American airlines."

I woke up to the sound of the captain's voice. Sure it wasn't that good of a sound but if it meant I would get of this plane quicker, bring it on. Stretching myself as tall as I could I pulled down my carry on bag and walked down the aisle and off the plane. When I got to the baggage claim I found my suitcase and went off in search of my grandparents. At least that's who I thought was picking me up.

I had been standing in the middle of the airport looking like an idiot when I saw him. No not my grandfather but a tall, dark haired, blue eyed boy. I swear he is the epitome of perfection. A freaking Greek God. That's not even the biggest shock. Mr. Tall dark and handsome was holding a sign with my name on it. When I had gathered my senses enough to not make a complete fool of my self I started to walk towards him. I smiled at him. He smirked at me. Oh boy. My summer just got interesting.

"Hey," he said ". I'm Nathan."

Nathan. Yea. A whole lot more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**- **Thank you so much for the reviews! It really made my day. I finished this chapter earlier than I thought so I decided to post it early. Leave a few words if you have time. Enjoy!**

**Summer Checklist**

**Chapter 2**

"So how exactly do you know my grandparents?"

That was the first thing I asked Nathan. It was also the first thing that popped into my mind when I saw his gorgeous face in the airport. What I wasn't expecting though was the answer he gave me.

"Oh. Your grandfather is my parole officer."

Wait a minute. Did Nathan seriously just say that? Uh….

"I'm sorry. My grandfather is your _parole officer_?"

I must have sounded really freaked out and the look I most likely had on my face probably didn't help too much either. Because the next thing I know Nathan is laughing his ass off. Apparently it was joke. Hmm…who knew?

"Real funny Nathan. But seriously how do you know my grandparents?"

"Your grandfather is my basketball coach." He said.

Now that I believed. My grandfather had been coaching basketball ever since I could remember. He was a great basketball coach. The only thing he was missing was a championship. But I knew he would get it someday.

But now on to more important things. Such as a sweaty Nathan playing basketball. My summer just keeps getting better and better.

"Well how long have you been playing basketball for?"

I know that wasn't the most interesting question but if I keep zoning out in my _Nathan fantasy_ land I'm almost positive he would've noticed.

"I've been playing basketball ever since I was able to hold one. But I have no complaints. It's something that my dad and me had in common. It's kind of like an escape for me too."

When he talked about basketball I could hear in his voice how much he loved it. But the thing that really stood out to me was the sadness in his voice when he talked about his dad. I was really curious about it.

"Nathan," He looked over at me," I was just wondering why you sounded…sad when you talked about your dad." When he didn't answer right away I decided it would be best to ramble on," You don't have to answer that if you don't want to. I didn't mean to pry into your life or anything. So once again you don't have to tell me. Although if you want to you can. Because I'm not trying to run your life for you. I'm not telling you what to do either. So I guess I'm just-"

"Haley!" Nathan's voice broke through my rambling. "Take a breath. I know you're not trying to run my life. But you are right…about me being sad. My dad passed away last year. A drunk driver hit him when he was coming home from work. He was admitted to the hospital and after surgery they said that his chances were good. But he got and infection when he was healing and they couldn't stop it in time. Now it's just my brother, Lucas, my mom and me. "

"I'm sorry Nathan."

"I know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Nathan's confession we fell into a companionable silence. I looked around at the scenery. North Carolina was absolutely gorgeous. Out of the corner of my eye I glanced at Nathan. Speaking of gorgeous…

"We're here."

I guess I had been so focused on the scenery I didn't realize we were parked in front of my grandparent's house. The house looked the same as I remembered. It was a small two-story brick house with a white wrap around porch. I had never seen anything this homey and comfortable back in LA. It was so refreshing.

The front door opened and my grandmother Camilla came rushing out. As quickly as I could I got out of the car and ran to give my grandmother a hug.

"Grandma!"

"Haley-bub! Oh I haven't seen you in so long. Let me look at you!"

"Camilla let the girl breathe!"

"Oh hush Whitey!"

She released her death grip on me and passed me over to my grandfather.

"Hi grandpa! I missed you!" I really did miss my grandparents. But I guess I never realized how much.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nathan. I had been so busy reuniting with my grandparents that I had completely forgotten about him. It seemed as if my grandparents had forgotten about him too. I f you think about it, it's kind of funny. I mean who could forget about Nathan?

We were all standing around looking at each other until Whitey broke in.

"Well dear god boy! Don't just stand there. Make yourself useful and bring her bags inside!" He said to Nathan.

Nathan unlocked the car trunk and pulled out my bags. He followed my grandmother into the house to put down my bags. I don't know if it's just me but seeing Nathan ordered around by my grandparents was mildly amusing.

The inside of the house was a lot like the outside. Small. Clean and drama free. The total opposite of LA. My bedroom for the next 2 months was painted light yellow and blue. In one corner was a daybed, in another corner there was a desk and in another a dresser. It was perfect.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After I had unpacked all of my bags I ventured out to the living room. My grandfather and Nathan were watching a basketball game and my grandmother was knitting.

"Hey everyone." I plopped down onto the couch next to Nathan,

"Hey Hales. Did you get settled in okay?

Hales. I had been called Hales before but it sounded completely different coming from Nathan. But a good different.

"Yeah. I just finished unpacking. So…what is there to do in this town?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan and I were walking to some destination unknown to me. Earlier when I asked where we were going he merely smirked and told me to trust him. I guess I can trust him. Besides it's not like he is an ax murderer or anything.

"Nathan come on! Just tell me where we're going" Normally I wasn't a complainer but this becoming damn near ridiculous. I thought Tree Hill was a small town. But seriously how much further would he drag me?

"Just a couple more steps Hales." He promised.

2 minutes later and he told me we were there. He had taken me to a basketball court by the river. Trees with bleachers and a picnic table on one side surrounded it. Across the river you could see the lights from the downtown buildings. It was breathtaking.

"So what do you think? Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah. Pretty cool." Cool couldn't even come close to describing it.

"C'mon, let me introduce you to some people. Hey guys! C'mere!"

A group of about 6 or 7 people came wandering over to us.

"Guys this is Haley James. She's staying here for the summer. She is also my new friend and Whiteys granddaughter. Haley this is everyone. More specifically my brother Lucas, Jake Jagielski, his girlfriend Peyton Sawyer, Skills, Bevin and Tim."

Lucas stepped forward and offered a hand. I reached out and shook it.

"Welcome to Tree Hill" He said.

I smiled. I think I'm going to like it here.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I know I haven't updated in forever but I am back with the next chapter. This chapter has some Brooke/Haley and Nathan/Haley. I loved all the reviews you guys left! This chapter has some innuendos but nothing to serious. Enjoy! Leave a few words.**

The first week I had spent in Tree Hill had literally flown by. All week I hung out with all of Nathan's friends and learned more about them.

There was Lucas, Nathan's brother, who as much as he tried to hide it was secretly pining over a very taken, very broody blonde. Said blonde, Peyton Sawyer, was completely in love with 2 things. Her artwork and the Jagielski family. Well at least Jake Jagielski and his daughter Jenny Jagielski. Jake was a teenage father who also played basketball for my grandfather. Skills was just about the funniest person I had ever met and when combined with his girlfriend Bevin the two were absolutely unstoppable. But the most interesting one of all was Tim Smith. Yea his pervy pick up lines weren't cute but he was. Kind of. In that whole lost puppy dog way.

So at that exact moment do you want to know what I was doing? Well I was watching my grandfather run plays with a sweaty, shirtless Nathan Scott. Did the temperature just rise out here or is it just me?

I needed to find something to distract myself with and soon. Because if I didn't my PG rated thoughts of a sweaty Nathan were going to quickly turn R rated. Not that I minded but I think my grandfather might get a little pissed off if I suddenly jumped his star player.

I took out my cell phone and dialed the only person who could distract me at a time like this.

"Brookes house of Pimps And Hoes. Brooke speaking, how may I help you?" That's Brooke for you.

"Hey Brookie. What did I tell you about answering your phone like that? You do remember last time don't you?"

"Of course I remember Tutor Girl. I'm scarred for life. I will never be able to look at my grandfather the same ever again. Who knew he could still get…well never mind. I was about to turn this conversation somewhere I'm sure you or me don't want to go. But how are things in Tree Hill?"

"Pretty good actually. At first I thought things were going to be boring but this town has it's own charm,' I looked over at Nathan," and charmers."

"Ooohh…Haley Sarah Catherine James there is a boy toy in your presence isn't there?"

"Brooke, neither of those is my middle name and since when do you use words like _presence_?" It just wasn't a Brooke word. Don't get more wrong, Brooke was smart but sometimes a little slow picking up the details. But it was only because she would get excited. I don't blame her…it's all part of her charm.

"That's not the point Haley. Now spill."

"Okay, Okay! Yes there is a guy here. He is super tall and has brown hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen. Oh! He is freaking ripped too. Definitely boy toy material."

"Mmm…he sounds yummy. Now one more thing, what size show does he wear? Cause' you know what they say Hales. The bigger the show the bigger the-"

"Yea I get it Brooke. But I can't exactly go up to him and randomly ask his shoe size. I can see how well that conversation would go. _Hey Nathan do you mind if I see what size shoe you wear? Because me and my best friend Brooke were just hoping to get a general idea of how big you are._ Seriously Brooke."

"Okay. You're right. But if he is as much of a boy toy as he sounds I don't think he would mind letting you do a little hands on work. Or would hands on job be more fitting?"

At that moment I was really glad I hadn't been drinking anything because I am almost positive I would've choked on it. So I told Brooke that.

"Well if you take my advice that might not be all your choking on"

Even after all these years of knowing Brooke I still wasn't used to her insane comments.

"Brooke, you know that's more your style than mine." I teased her.

"Yup," She exclaimed, "That's me!" Only Brooke could have class after a conversation like that.

"Well Brooke I have news for you that might involve you having your own boy toy."

"Don't hold out information like that girlie! Tell me before I get mad at you and never speak to you again!" If I was there with her I would bet money she would be giving me the infamous Brooke Davis puppy dog pout.

"Okay. Well his name is Lucas and he is Nathan's brother. Physically he is single but from what I can tell it seems like he has this unhealthy obsession with one of his best friends girlfriend. But when you come to visit me this summer maybe you can distract him."

"Well of course I can distract…wait! When I come to visit you this summer? Oh my god! This is so exciting Hales. We are going to have so much fun. I have no time to talk Tutor Girl. There is so much I need to do. I have to go shopping and get a manicure and a pedicure. I should probably get my haircut too. Got to go Hales." Brooke hung up the phone before I could even say bye. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Brooke was always such a drama queen. It did amuse me though so I tolerated it.

I stood up and put my phone in my back pocket. Nathan noticed me getting up, said something to Whitey and came jogging over to me.

"Hey Hales. I was going to go swimming at my house to cool off. You want to go?" And get a chance to see Nathan in a bathing suit? Hell yeah I wanted to go.

"Sure. It sounds like fun. Let me go and get a bathing suit real quick. Be right back."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nathan,"I breathed out," your house is gorgeous."

I looked around the backyard from my spot next to the pool. I changed into my bathing suit and was just about to get in when I stopped to look around.

The house was a large two-story brick house with acres of rolling green lawn and a pond down near the edge of the estate. But gorgeous didn't even come close to describing the pool. It was made to look natural, constructed from large stones with a waterfall and the water was crystal clear. It was paradise.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it. But enough talking about the house. Lets go swimming."

I looked over at Nathan and I felt my heart start to race. I had definitely underestimated just how ripped he was. This was the first time I had seen his body up close. And the sight was breathtaking. His broad shoulders, sculpted chest and chiseled abs were making me think thoughts that were not kid friendly. I needed to say something before I started drooling.

"How cold do you think the water is?"

"I don't know. I guess we have to find out." He said with a smirk.

The next thing I knew I was wrapped up in his arms and flying into the pool. I braced myself for the splash of cold water but I barely noticed because I was caught up in how good it felt to be pressed up against him.

I bobbed up to the surface of the water and yelled at him, "Nathan!"

He tried to cover up his smirk, unsuccessfully I might add.

"Damn Hales. I know I'm hot but I think even this is a record for me."

"What are you talking about Nathan?" Color me completely confused.

"I barely even touched you and I already have you soaking wet and screaming my name. You sure are an ego boost Hales."

He kept smirking at me while I stared at him. He had rendered me speechless. So I did the only thing I could. I splashed him. He splashed back and the water fight was started.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon we went inside to change. While he was upstairs I looked around and spotted his white Nikes in the hallway. Perfect opportunity. I sneaked over to his shoes, picked one up and stared wide eyed at the label.

OH. MY. GOD.

Nathan Scott wears size 14 shoes.

Damn.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have no excuse for not updating in so long .So all i'm going to say is sorry. Enjoy and leave a few words!**

"Haley, what the hell are you doing with my shoe?"

If I hadn't been so shocked by Nathan's shoe size my brain probably would have registered the sound of footsteps on the stairs. But no, that didn't happen. I probably would have thrown his shoe clear across the room, too. But once again, that didn't happen. In fact _this_ is what really happened.

"OH! Nathan hey." Yeah that's right Haley, just play it cool. Great he has me talking to myself now.

I guess my whole _play it cool act_ wasn't working because he was still looking at me waiting for an answer. And I was still holding his gigantic shoes.

"I was just seeing what brand of shoe you wear." Smooth. I could be like a professional liar I was that smooth. Or maybe not.

"Well Hales, I would believe you but the big swoosh on the side gives it away." He said with that totally annoying, totally infuriating, totally hot smirk, "Want to try again?"

This is all Brookes fault. If she hadn't planted the stupid idea of his shoe size in my head, I wouldn't have been in this position in the first place. And the winner of the most awkward situation of the year award goes to…me.

"You see Nathan, there is definitely an explanation for why I'm holding your shoe. And I'm going to tell you. What happened was…well there was this bug and it was huge. So I needed to defend myself from this evil creature. I don't carry bug killing weapons around with me so I grabbed the first thing I saw which was your shoe." Ha! Take that Gods of embarrassing moments.

"Okay. Well if you killed the bug then the dead bug would be where? Cause' I don't see a dead bug on the floor. Or on my shoe for that matter."

"I cleaned it off for you. I wouldn't want you to have to walk around with dead bug guts on your shoe. It's called being nice."

"Oh…I see. So I'm guessing it's in the trashcan. I should go and take the bug outside then. You know how parents are when there is a dead bug in their trash. I'll be right back."

"Nathan wait! The bugs not in the trashcan."

"Well then where is it? I really want it out of my house if it's as evil as you said it is. I mean even though it's dead, a bug this evil could come back to haunt you for killing him."

"The bugs in…the…back…bowl…can." The back bowl can…what the hell was I thinking?

"You know my mom might have gone shopping and I just didn't know it but I'm pretty sure we don't have a Back bowl can. But I could be wrong. So…lead the way to the Back bowl can Hales."

"Okay you win! There was no bug. I was seeing what size shoe you wore. But it wasn't my idea!"

"Oh really? Than whose idea was it? The bugs?" Nathan said while fighting off a smirk.

"Shut up Nathan! It was Brooke's idea. And before you say anything about that, I did not name the bug Brooke. Brooke is my best friend who called me earlier. By the way you can stop smirking now!"

I was positive I was blushing like mad but the situation was still pretty funny. You would have to have no sense of humor to not find this hilarious.

"What are you talking about Hales? I'll have you know I do not smirk." He said. All the while having a smirk on his face.

"Stop playing the innocent act Nathan. You're a smirker and you know it."

"Okay I admit it. I'm a smirker. But you Haley James were trying to find out my shoe size and that doesn't seem very innocent to me."

"Whatever Nathan. I'm going to leave now."

I started walking away from him and was almost at the front door when he started talking again.

"You know Hales, all you had to do was ask and I would have gladly told you my _Shoe Size."_

Stupid smirker.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that Brookie is what happened. Can I remind you again that it was all your fault?"

"I know Tutor Girl and I take all the blame. But you've got to admit it was kind of funny."

"I know Brooke."

I actually knew Brooke was right. The entire situation was one that happened in those overly cheesy chick flicks. That fact alone made it even funnier.

"So Tutor Girl when am I coming to visit you and meet my potential boy toy?"

"I talked to my grandparents about it and they said next week. That should give you enough time to get ready right?"

"I guess. But it will be cutting it close." She sighed.

Knowing Brooke for so long it didn't surprise me that she thought a week for packing was cutting it close. I can't wait to see what it's like when she packs for college.

"I'll let you get packing. Bye Brookie."

"Bye Hales."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Tree Hill mall was bigger than I expected. It was 3 stories high and had every designer store imaginable. I guess you're wondering why I'm at the mall when Brookes not in a fifty foot distance…let alone the same state. Turns out Bevin is the blonde Brooke.

"Haley this top would look so cute on you."

Bevin handed me a white…scrap of fabric? Yup definitely like Brooke. But being the nice person I am I decided I would try it on. I went into the dressing room and changed into the white shirt. When everything was tied and secure I looked into the mirror. Surprisingly everything was covered and even more surprisingly I liked it.

The front of the shirt was strapless with tiny embroidered flowers along the neckline. The back of the shirt showed more skin but was still tasteful. It laced up like a corset but instead of a white ribbon holding it together there was a pale pink ribbon.

I came out of the dressing room to show Bevin the top and we both agreed that it was too cute not to buy.

Another hour of shopping and we were both exhausted. We were almost at the door when Bevin turned back around and pulled me with her.

"Bevin! Where are we going? I thought we were done?"

"I totally forgot to pick up a birthday present for Skills. C'mon we have to go to Free Willies. "

_Free Willies?_ What? Was skills into fishing or something. But no. Free Willies wasn't a fish store or a pet store. It was a sex shop. I definitely did not want to know what Skills was getting for his birthday.

We walked into the store and Bevin immediately headed for the back of the store. I was just standing thee when an idea popped into my head.

_2. Take a picture with a stranger in a sex shop._

I took out my phone and looked around for a stranger. Which was basically everyone since Bevin was still in the back. I looked over at the register and decided to take the picture with the cashier. I'm pretty sure that 'she' was a 'he' but who was I to judge. As I got closer _her_ Adams apple became clearer and I was positive this was a guy.

"Hi…uh…so I know this is random and all but I was wondering if I could take a picture with you."

"Well of course honey. My name's Emanuelle."

I had to hold back a laugh at that. E-_Man_-Uelle. Get it?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Bevin and I got back from our shopping trip I went back to the house to put away my bags. I changed into a pair of shorts and a white tank top and went out to the living room with my grandparents. They were sitting together on the couch watching and old movie.

"How was the shopping Haley-bub? Did you have fun?" my grandmother asked me.

"Yeah I had fun. I'm actually going to go down to the beach. I don't know what time I'll be home so don't worry if it's late."

"Okay Haley-bub. Have fun."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk down to the beach was peaceful but the temperature had dropped and I wished I had brought a sweater. The air only got chillier when I got to the beach and I was about to turn around and go home when a familiar figure caught my eye. I walked towards him and sat down next to him.

"Hey Nate." He looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey Hales. What are you doing here? And why aren't you wearing a sweater? Never mind, take my jacket."

He took off his blue and white varsity jacket and slipped it over my shoulders. I always knew that Nathan was bigger than I was but I never realized how much until now. I was practically swimming in his jacket.

"Thanks Nate. But aren't you going to be cold?"

"Nah…I know what I can do to keep me warm."

Before I had a chance to ask what he was going to do he had leaned over and kissed me. We sat there on the beach, kissing in the dark, and I don't think I could have been happier. We kissed until we needed air and when he pulled away we sat there looking at each other.

"Did that keep you warm?" I asked.

"Kind of. But you know what will keep me even warmer?" I shook my head no. " This."

He pulled me over to him and sat me on his lap. His arms wrapped around me and brought me even closer to his body.

"I really like you Haley." He said with a shy smile.

"I really like you too Nathan."

"Good. Because I want to kiss you again." He didn't wait for an answer and then we were kissing again. I didn't know what this meant, or what this made us but I didn't care. Because I was kissing Nathan Scott.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hi everyone! I know in the first chapter I had said that this story is going to be 7 chapters long but while writing chapter 6 of Summer Checklist I had to expand it just a little. But I guess that's good news since it will be longer than originally planned. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and review please!**

"Nate I'm so excited! Brookes plane is getting here in 2 hours. Aren't you excited?" I was jumping around Nathan's bedroom completely happy that Brooke was coming to Tree Hill. I wasn't to sure about Nathan though.

"Egh." In Nathan speak I think that meant that he was excited too. Or it could mean 'too early'. When he agreed to drive me to the airport I accidentally forgot to tell him that he needed to be up by 6 o' clock AM. Oops.

" Come on Nathan, wake up! You promised you would drive me to the airport."

"Hales, you didn't say it would be this early." he whined, his face smashed into the pillow.

"The time shouldn't matter Nathan. The fact that you get to spend time with me should be a good enough reason to get your lazy ass out of bed."

His response was to mumble some incoherent phrase and then push his face further into the pillows. I hope he doesn't suffocate. I wasn't about to let him fall back asleep so instead of yelling at him some more, I thought I would try a different tactic.

I crawled onto the bed next to him and pulled back the covers so I could actually see him. I leaned closer down towards him and placed feather-light kisses up and down his neck. When I kissed behind his ear, he turned around to face me and covered my lips with his. He put one hand on my hip and the other on the back of my head, holding me to him. His tongue pushed against my lips and I parted them willingly for him. I moved closer to him, molding our bodies together.

He pulled away first, taking deep breaths as he nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. We stayed like that, catching our breath.

"Nathan…"

"Yeah Hales?"

"Can you brush your teeth?"

"What?"

"You kind of have morning breath."

He put a look of mock hurt on his face and I couldn't help but laugh at that. He was just too cute.

"Fine Hales. It's always wake up Nathan. Brush your teeth Nathan. Drive me to the airport Nathan. If you weren't so cute I would be offended Hales."

"Shut up Nathan!"

He got up out of the bed laughing and walked across the room to the bathroom. From my spot on the bed I could see him leaning over the sink with his toothbrush in his mouth. He looked up into the mirror, caught, my eye and winked. He can even make brushing his teeth look hot.

Nathan came back into his room and grabbed the first pair of clean basketball shorts he could find and a Tree Hill High basketball shirt.

"Okay I'm ready. Do you want to get something to eat before we leave or just stop on the way to the airport? "

"Well that depends. What do you have here?"

"We have pop tarts and pop tarts and…more pop tarts. Take your pick babe. "

"Tough choice but I think I'm going to have pop tarts. Now hand them over mister."

"Okay, okay. Now we should get going if we want to get there in time for her plane to land."

The ride to the airport went fairly quick since not many cars were out at 6:30 on a Sunday morning. By the time we got to the airport it was almost quarter after seven. Brookes plane was scheduled to land in 45 minutes.

We went to the waiting area and tried to get comfortable on the hard,

Plastic chairs. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I don't know if I told you lately but I'm really excited to see Brooke."

"I know you're excited. And I have a feeling in about 20 minutes you're going to be even more excited.'

"You got that right. It's just we've been best friends since we were kids and we never really spent anytime apart. So being away from Brooke is like I lost a limb…as gross as that sounds. I don't know. Maybe it's just a girl thing."

"A girl thing? I see. So is checking guys shoe sizes a girl thing too?" Or is that different?"

"You promised you wouldn't bring that up again!"

"I know but the moment was perfect. I couldn't pass it up."

"Fine I guess I forgive you. But I would really forgive you for some kisses."

"Some kisses? I can do that."

Just as our lips touched and I felt the familiar heat spread through my body, I heard a voice in the background. It sounded a lot like…Brooke.

"Wow Tutor Girl. Making out in an airport? That's something I would do. I'm so proud of you. My little Haley is growing up." She sniffled and wiped away a fake tear then walked closer over to me.

"Brookie!" I bolted up out of my seat and ran over to Brooke.

"Tutor Girl!" she came running over to me as she screamed.

We met in the middle and she tackled me to the ground in a bone-crushing hug. We landed tangled up on the ground laughing like idiots. We must've looked crazy to the other people in the airport but neither of us cared.

"Sorry bout that Hales. I was just so excited. Oh my god! Boy Toy!" She untangled herself from me and ran over to Nathan.

"Excuse Me," he said, scratching the top of his head. He was so adorable when he was confused. Actually he looked adorable doing anything. "Whose Boy Toy?"

"You are. Haley didn't tell you?" He shook his head no and Brooke continued on. " Well I like to nickname people and by the way Haley described you I thought Boy Toy would be fitting."

"Oh. Okay. I just have one question though. You said that Haley described me. How exactly did she describe me?

"I believe she said that you-"

"Brooke do not finish that sentence!"

"C'mon Hales. How bad can it be? It can't be worse than checking my shoe size can it?"

"Nathan!"

" Tutor Girl! You told me you checked his shoe size but you never told me what size shoe he wears. Boy Toy come here. Take off your shoe." She demanded.

"Brooke he doesn't have to take his shoe off." I turned to Nathan who was looking very amused by this." You don't have to take your shoe off."

"But Haley. I _need_ to know his shoe size." She pouted.

"No you don't Brooke. There is no reason you need to know my boyfriends shoe size."

"Boyfriend? Tutor Girl you didn't mention that little detail on the phone."

"Surprise?"

"I guess I can forgive you Tutor Girl. But only because you're my best friend and I love surprises."

" Thanks Brooke. I was so broken up about it."

"Well you should be. Now who's ready to go and get my stuff? I want to get out of here."

After we got Brookes massive luggage, we went out to Nathan's car. The ride back to the house was louder than the ride there. Mostly because of Brooke. She kept making comments about every type of scenery we passed. In her eyes everything was cute and small town.

We got to my grandparents house and Nathan dropped us off. I showed Brooke the house, where everything was and we put her suitcase in my bedroom. I decided I would take her down to the rivercourt. When we got there, there was a game of 2 on2 being played. Nathan and Lucas against Tim and Skills. Jake was sitting out, standing on the side with Peyton and Jenny.

We walked the long way around the court so we didn't mess up the game the guys were playing. Bevin was on the sideline cheering for Skills and Jake and Peyton had just started a game of tag with Jenny.

"Hey guys. I want you all to meet my best friend Brooke. Brooke this is Bevin, Jake, Peyton and Jenny. And over there playing basketball is Skills, Bevin's boyfriend. Tim, Lucas and you already know Nathan.

"Hi everyone! Ooh! I love your shoes Bevin. Where did you get those?" Broke linked arms with Bevin and dragged her over to another part of the court.

"This local designer in town. Her store is over on Main Street. It's so cute and it's called Stormin' Norman. We should go sometime."

"Definitely. Tutor Girl and Goldilocks! Come here please."

Peyton looked over at me, her eyebrow raised, questioning me. I already knew what she was going to ask and I answered for her. " Don't worry about the nickname. It means Brooke likes you. You have officially been accepted. "

We walked over to Brooke and Bevin and stood in front of them, waiting for Brooke to start talking.

"Okay, so here is what I was thinking. 3 words. Girls night out." She looked over at me, a glint in her eye. I knew that look…it was the same look she had when she gave me my summer checklist.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brooke! I'm going to kill you. You said girls' night out. Not Karaoke night!"

The karaoke bar was lit up with tacky neon lights and packed with drunken crowds. We found a table near the front and ordered drinks from a passing waiter.

"So Hales, I'm thinking since you need to sing karaoke this summer you should go first."

"Brooke, that's not fair."

"It's on your list! You have to do it." She pointed out.

"Fine. But you better not laugh at me!"

The deejay announced a girl up onto the stage and when she started an out of tune rendition of Celine Dions _I will always love you _Brooke and I both cringed.

"I can't promise I'm not going to laugh if you sound like that."

I went over to the sign up stand and picked out the song I wanted to sing. When I got back to the table we sat around talking until my name was called.

"Everyone please welcome Haley to the stage!"

I pushed my chair back from the table and stood up. When I got onto the small stage I took the microphone and waited for the first bars of the song to start. The music came on. I took a deep breath and started to sing.

_I saw him dancing there by the record machine_

_I knew he must a been about seventeen_

_The beat was goin' strong_

_Playin' my favorite song_

_An I could tell it wouldn't be long _

_Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'_

_I love rock and roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox baby_

_I love rock and roll_

_So come and take your time and dance with me_

_He smiled so I got up and asked for his name_

_That don't matter, he said_

_Cause it's all the same_

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone_

_And next we're moving on_

_He was with me, yeah me, singin'_

_I love rock and roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox baby_

_I love rock and roll_

_So come and take your time and dance with me._

When I finished the song, people were on their feet dancing and clapping. My table of friends was cheering the loudest and I couldn't help but smile. We stayed at the karaoke bar for another couple of hours, listening to bad music. By the time we left we were all tired and ready to go to sleep.

When Brooke and I got back to the house we came in through the side door so we wouldn't wake up my grandparents. I shut and locked the door and followed Brooke into our room. She was already changed and under the covers. I changed into a tank top and pajama pants and got under the covers too. I was almost asleep when my cell phone started buzzing. The caller ID said Nathan.

"Hey Nate. Why are you calling?

"Can't a guy call his girlfriend? Geez Hales." I could hear the teasing tone in his voice and I knew he was probably smiling.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it. I meant why are you calling so late?"

"Well I knew you were having a girls night out and I didn't want to call in the middle of it, so I thought I would call later."

"That's so sweet Nathan."

"I know."

"And then you ruin it with your ego. You're lucky you're cute."

He ignored my comment and kept talking. " Well I should probably let you get some sleep. I have a big day planned for us tomorrow."

"What plans? Did I know we had plans?"

"I can't tell you it's a surprise. And no, you didn't know we had plans. Now go to sleep."

"Fine. Night Nate."

"Night baby. Sweet dreams."

I hung up the phone and felt myself break into a dreamy smile and that's when I realized he called me baby. That night I fell asleep thinking that I was falling for Nathan Scott. And I was falling for him fast.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I feel absolutely terrible that I haven't updated in so long. I don't have an excuse so I hope you all aren't mad. So as a warning if there are any 'Leyton' fans reading this I would turn back now…or try and push through the 'Brucas' is this chapter. So on that note here is chapter 6. Leave a few reviews. Enjoy!**

**Summer Checklist **

**Chapter 6**

The bright lights of downtown Tree Hill were shining, reflecting off the river and onto the blacktop of the river court. Brooke and Lucas sat on one of the old wooden picnic tables, staring out at the water and talking.

"So you and Nathan are brothers? You guys don't look much like each other. But at least you have a sibling. I don't. I always wanted one. But then I realized my parents weren't there for me and with another kid…well it's probably best that they didn't have any more kids."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because they think good parenting is throwing money at me and hoping I won't call them from a jail cell. "

"I'm sorry. I know you've probably heard that before but I guess it makes me feel better to say that."

"You know, I'm sorry too."

"About what?"

"Your dad. Haley told me and I just thought that if were doing things that make us feel better than I should go ahead and say it. And I'm willing to bet I'm not the first person to say that to you either."

"No, it's okay. I'm just a little surprised. Nathan was always closer to our dad than I was. He doesn't normally talk about it. So if he told Haley that means he finally found someone he can talk to. It means he trusts her. I'm glad he found someone like her."

" Yeah, so am I. Haley has always been so shy. I just want her to let loose, have fun, and be happier. She hasn't even been with Nathan long and I can already see she's happier. She's my best friend and since she's happy so am I."

"You aren't like anyone I have ever met before, I like it. You're just so happy and cheery. It's cute."

Brooke arched her eyebrow in question. " You think I'm cute?"

"Nah, I would say you're beautiful Brooke Davis."

She smiled, her face lighting up. She moved closer to Lucas on the table and leaned in towards him. The closer they got the quicker Lucas' breathing became. His baby blue eyes turned darker, more intense.

"Well you Lucas Scott aren't so bad looking yourself."

He angled his head towards hers and as slowly as he could he pressed his lips to hers.

Brooke pulled back first, a smile still on her face.

"Why Lucas Scott, I didn't think you would make such a move. Does this mean we're going out?" Her voice was and teasing.

"You bet 'cha pretty girl."

* * *

"Nathan where are you taking me? And why am I blindfolded?"

"Relax Hales. We're almost there. I promise you will love it, or not depending on how you think of it. I know I'll love it so if you're not happy at least I am."

I was positive that if I could see he would be smirking at me. Smirking his hot smirk. But like I've said before Nathan Scott could be hot doing anything or nothing at all. I f you think about it, it makes sense. Scott does rhyme with hot. I guess it was inevitable.

"Fine Nathan. But I know we're in the woods and if for some reason a wild animal attacks us, it's your entire fault buddy. And if that doesn't scare you think of it this way. If a wild animal attacks _me _my grandfather is going to be mad at you."

"Baby I'm not going to let you get attacked by anything. Just trust me."

"Fine I'll trust you. But please don't let me-ow! Fall." I was sprawled out on the ground; face down in a pile of dirt.

I picked my head up from the ground and took off the blindfold, glaring at the tree branch I fell over. I knew from the moment I got out of Nathan's SUV and he put a blindfold on me it wouldn't end well. I'm clumsy enough without a blindfold, put one on me and I end up in the dirt.

"Sorry Hales. Here, let me help you up."

Instead of pulling me up onto my own feet, he picked me up and carried me bridal style the rest of the way. Not only was it more comfortable than walking, but now if I fell, he was coming down with me.

"Okay. We're here." He set me down on the ground." You can take your blindfold off now."

I reached behind me to loosen the knot tied into the blindfold. When it was loose enough I pulled it up and over my head. For a second I looked at the blindfold." Where did you even get a blindfold?" I really was quite curious.

"Well when I told Brooke what I had planned for you she offered me this blindfold so you would be surprised."

"You got this from Brooke? Oh Nathan….why? You should know by now any type of blindfold or scarf should not be borrowed from Brooke. She _experiments_ with them."

"What do you me-Oh. Well I would wash your face as soon as you can."

"Yeah. I know. I plan on it. Now what are we going to do here?"

I looked around to get a closer look at the spot he had taken me and felt myself start to tear up as I took in my surroundings. We were on the small sandy strip in front of the secluded Tree Hill Lake. On the farthest end of the sand, he had set up a picnic for us. No one had ever done anything this romantic for me.

"Do you like it?" Nathan's voice sounded almost shy, unsure if I was going to like it.

"Like it doesn't seem strong enough Nate. I absolutely love it. Thank you."

Nathan reached out to take my hand in his. He lifted our intertwined hands up and pressed a small kiss to the back of mine." C'mon, lets go over here."

We walked across the sand to the blanket he had laid out for the picnic. He sat down first and pulled me down to rest across his lap, my legs thrown to one side. Sitting there with him, completely serene and silent, was a moment I knew I would remember forever.

"Not to break the mood Hales, but do you want to see what I brought?"

I nodded yes to him, a silent agreement and waited as he drug the basket closer towards us. He opened the basket and took out multiple plastic containers. Even though the plastic was clear, I couldn't figure out what was in them.

"Well, since I couldn't put anything in here that would go bad I had to improvise a bit. I hope that's okay. So it really isn't as romantic as I planned but…" he trailed off, with a small smile and a sheepish shrug.

"Whatever you brought is perfect."

He opened the top of the containers one by one. " We have Mac n' cheese, chocolate chip cookies, and some type of fruit salad my mom made. It's not much but I know it's your favorite."

We sat underneath the stars, eating and talking, laughing and sharing old stories. That night I found out so much more about Nathan, and his family. We finished the food and had put the trash back into the basket. He was lying down on his back with me pulled over, resting halfway on his chest. I looked over towards the lake, the dark blue water peaceful. I untangled myself from his arms and stood up, making my way closer to the water.

"Where are you going Hales?"

I turned around to look at Nathan, "Swimming."

I took a deep breath and listened to the voice in my head. And no, I wasn't crazy. IT was Brookes voice telling me that this was the perfect time to do #5. To go skinny-dipping with a guy. I reached for the hem of my shirt, and in one swift motion, pulled it up and over my head.

"Hales, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Absolutely. In fact I think you should come swimming with me."

Without waiting for him to answer me, I reached for the button on my jeans and unsnapped it, and pulled down the zipper, the metal sliding together loud in the quiet night. I pushed my jeans down and once they reached my knees they fell off on their own accord. Stepping out of them, the cool air hit my nearly naked body and it made me realize what I was doing. But it was too late to stop. I was standing in front of Nathan wearing nothing but a bra and a pair of panties. He could sense my nervousness and followed my lead, stripping down until he was wearing nothing but his boxers. He looked over at me, questioning if I was ready.

"Almost. I just have two more things to get rid of."

I turned away from him, facing the lake, and twisted my arms behind me to undo the clasp on my bra. It came undone and I slipped the small straps off of my shoulders and down onto my arms, letting out another deep breath when it hit the ground. I could feel the cool air rush past me and it felt almost empowering to be this free. I knew Nathan was watching me as I slid my panties off and waded into the water. When I got out far enough that I felt covered, I turned around to watch Nathan walk towards me, chest high in the water.

"So I bring you out here for a romantic picnic. But instead you seduce me and then go skinny-dipping. Not that I'm complaining. I'm okay with this. Actually I am pretty damn near perfect."

"Well what would make you perfect?"

"Ahh…that would be you coming over here next to me. I promise I won't bite. Well I promise not to bite much." He wiggled his eyebrows and I busted out laughing.

"Look who's trying to seduce now? And what was that look supposed to be?"

"It was my _hey baby don't you think I'm sexy_ look. What? You don't like it? Is it not working for you?"

"Not really Nate. But I give you extra points for effort."

"But I'd much rather have a kiss instead." He gave me the sad blue puppy dog eyes, complete with pout and slumped shoulders and I couldn't help but give in. They worked every time.

I waded through the water until I was standing in front of him. He put his hands on my hips and I draped my arms loosely around his neck. He leaned his head down as I tilted mine up. We met in the middle in a passionate kiss. Our lips moved together, hands exploring previously untouched skin. The sensation of the cool water drifting around us only added to the amazing feelings.

So far this summer I think this was the only time I was grateful for the Summer Checklist.

* * *

The next morning Nathan and I were sitting in his moms' café waiting for everyone else to arrive. Brooke and Lucas had called us early that morning, asking us to meet them at the café. Brooke had said that it was important.

The bell above the door chimed and we looked up to see who was here. It was Bevin, Skills, Jake, Peyton and Tim. The only ones missing were the ones who needed to talk to us.

When the bell above the door rang again, Brooke and Lucas stepped inside, both with matching smiles. They cam over to our booth and each took a seat on the end.

"So I guess you're all wondering why we wanted to talk to you?"

"Kind of Brooke. I mean it is early and you and mornings don't go well together." I said.

"Okay. Well Broody and I decided that we're going to date." Her voice had so much hope and cheer in it for 7:30 in the morning.

"Congratulations." Nathan deadpanned.

"Why thanks Nate! You care _so _much."

"I think it's great Brooke. Now Lucas won't be such a pain in the ass. But couldn't you have told us this when the sun was up?"

"It is up!"

"Whatever Brooke."

"There is no reason to get all mad at me Sir Frowns A lot, that's all we had to tell you. So you all can go now and do whatever and Mr.Grumpykins can go sleep. Haley I have no idea how you put up with Señor Pout King."

"Thanks Brooke. For those wonderful nicknames and for permission to go and sleep."

Brooke and Lucas gave everyone one last wave and left the café. I could have sworn I heard Nathan let out a sigh of relief. I had to admit though, Brooke and Nathan's arguments had to be one of the funniest things ever.

"Well Jake and I have plans, so we'll se all of you later." They got up from the booth and waved before they left the café. Bevin, Skills and Tim left soon after them and it was just Nathan and me.

"I'm going to go sleep. You want to come with me Hales?"

"Yeah. Lets go."

We walked back to his house and when we got there, he lead me up to his room. His bed was still unmade from this morning and we both climbed in. He automatically wrapped me up in his arms, so I was tucked into his side, my face nuzzled against his chest. It wasn't long before we both drifted off to sleep. Peaceful and content in our own little world.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN****- I feel so terrible that I haven't updated this is so long. I could have updated sooner but the inspiration to finish the chapter just wasn't there. But then I was re-inspired by my lovely banner for this story. ( The banner is on my story link at OTH central) So I got into gear and finished the chapter. I know I promised the tattoo parlor in this chapter but I like the way the ending of this was. Plus, now it is adding suspense and it will make you all come back for the rest of the story. Anyways, it is time to move on with the story so here we go! By the way, this chapter picks up almost right after the last one.**

**Summer Checklist**

**Chapter 7 **

Later that day, after Nathan and I woke up, we went down stairs and saw Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake watching an old horror movie on the television.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Grumpy. Did you have a nice nap? Hi Tutor Girl!"

"Hi Brooke, and Nathan isn't grumpy. You're just too happy in the mornings."

"I see how it is. You get a boyfriend and suddenly I don't matter anymore. After so many years, Haley you wound me!"

"Wow, cut the drama queen act Brooke." Nathan said from where he was sitting in the chair beside of the couch.

I walked and over to Brooke and draped an arm around her shoulders."Brookie, you're my best friend. Of course you matter!"

"Aww, thanks Tutor Girl! You are my best friend too!"

"This is such a touching moment." Lucas said.

"Oh be quiet Broody."

Instead of sitting with Brooke on the couch, I walked over to the chair that Nathan was on and I sat down on his lap.

"So what are we going to do today?" Peyton asked. She was sitting on the floor with her back resting up against the couch.

"We could see a movie." Jake suggested.

"Yeah but we have been watching movies all day. Do you really feel like doing that some more?"

"You're right Broody. I say we do something exciting. So what is there to do in this town?"

"Nothing really. The only thing we ever do is play basketball."

"Yeah 'cause that sounds like fun. If I wanted to play basketball Boy Toy I would have to have some athletic ability. Which I do not have."

"Actually Brooke," I said. " You get pretty aggressive and competitive when you where shopping and last year you ran so fast to be first in line for the new Orlando Bloom movie. I would say you were pretty athletic."

"Hales, you know shopping and Orlando Bloom are in a completely different category."

"Yeah that's what you said last year when you bit that girls arm so she wouldn't take the dress that you wanted."

"Brooke! You bit her arm?"

"Oh hush Broody! It wasn't even a bite. It was more like a little nibble."

Lucas raised his eyebrows and turned to look more closely at Brooke. "A nibble? Well cheery feel free to give me a little…nibble anytime you want."

"Gross! No one in here wanted to or needed to hear that." I mean seriously, there are some things that are best kept secret, especially if you have a best friend like Brooke Davis. Shy, she is not.

"Yeah, I agree with Hales man. That was something I could have lived without hearing." Nathan scrunched up his eyebrows and he looked so disgusted. But he had every right to be disgusted.

"Okay, let's just stop talking about this altogether." Peyton suggested. "We still don't know what we are going to do, so we should probably focus on that."

"I have an idea. It might be kind of childish but it might work." Jake said.

"Well what is it?" Brooke asked.

"There is this carnival type thing over on the other side of town. We could go and check it out. Just to see what it is like."

"I think it sounds like fun. Who cares if it is childish? We should go."

"I'm in." Peyton said and Nathan nodded his head in agreement with her. Since we already knew Jake was going, we just had to wait for Brooke and Lucas to decide.

"Well I am only going to go if Broody goes. I mean why would I want to go by myself? At least if Broody goes we can find an original use for the house of mirrors." Brooke smiled her dimpled smile and gave Lucas a wink.

"Ew Brooke! Once again no one wanted to hear that. Keep your thoughts in that perverted little head of yours." I laughed.

"Whatever you say Tutor Girl. Besides we all know you have the same thoughts about Mr. Size 14's over there. Don't act like I'm alone in this."

"Brooke! I thought I told you not to say anything about that?" I was blushing again and in that moment I realized that Brooke was very good at putting me in awkward situations.

"So you've been thinking about me lately, Hales? Well don't worry, 'cause I've been thinking about you too." He leaned down towards me as he spoke, his voice growing softer as he got closer and when he was close enough he placed a soft, slow kiss on my neck.

"Speaking of ew, Haley," Brooke interrupted, "no one in this room needed to hear that." Brooke mocked me from earlier.

"Shut up Brooke." Nathan said as he lifted his head from my neck.

"Don't be a frown face Boy Toy! You're just mad because I interrupted your little kissy-face with Haleykins." Brooke finished her sentence in a baby voice and I couldn't help but laugh. Brooke and her lines; classic.

"So I just realized something." Brooke and Nathan both turned towards me and waited for me to finish. "Brooke, you and Lucas never said if you were coming to the carnival. You got sidetracked by mirrors."

"Oh right! I forgot-"

"Go figure." Nathan mumbled from beside me.

"I heard that Boy Toy."

"You were supposed to."

"Well I don't think it was very nice. By the way, Broody and I are in."

"Great! So let's go. I'm bored." Everyone laughed and I couldn't help but laugh at myself too. My attention span was basically non-existent today.

"Now, who's driving? And don't let it be Haley. She is a total maniac on the road." Brooke exclaimed with an exaggerated scared face. She was an even worse driver than I was.

"I am not a bad driver Brooke. It's everyone else. They drive too slow. Cars are made to go, not just sit there."

"I'm sorry Hales. I was just kidding. You are a great driver." Brooke leaned over to give ,e a hug and since I was facing the opposite direction than her, I didn't see her mouth the words 'Not' over my shoulder.

"Thanks Brookie. You are so my best friend again."

"Uh…when was I not your best friend?"

"Five seconds ago. But I just forgave you."

"Oh! Okay. Brooke and I turned to face the others, who all had bemused expressions on their faces.

"What?" Brooke asked. She wanted to know as much as I did why our friends where acting so weird.

"Nothing, it's just that you two are very amusing to watch. That is probably how all your fights are." Peyton said, with an amused grin.

"Pretty much." Brooke chirped.

"Right. Can we go now? I'm bored again." Like I said earlier; no attention span at all.

--

"Turn left here, Nathan." Jake sat in the backseat next to Peyton and was giving him the directions to the carnival. Even though Tree Hill was a small town, the outskirts, where all the arms were, could be confusing. At least tat's what Brooke and I had been told.

Nathan turned left onto a dirt road that if followed long enough, let out into the parking lot of the carnival. Nathan had to drive up and down the rows of cars looking for a parking space until he found one relatively close to the entrance of the carnival.

After Nathan pulled the truck into the parking space, and turned off the car, we all got out and gathered at the front of the truck. From where we stood we could see the beginning of the carnival.

"Okay, so here's the plan. We should all split up and do our own thing, meet up for lunch and spend the rest of the time together. Sound good?" Brooke asked.

"Sounds great. I was getting tired of you anyways Tigger."

"Tutor Girl! That is so mean. I demand an apology."

"Why should I apologize?"

"Because you're my best friend and maybe because I'm going to do number three with you."

"No way! You are so getting that apology! Even though I wasn't mad at you."

"Tonight. Me and you Tutor Girl, number three. Deal?"

"Deal." We shook hands and then turned back to our friends.

"Let's get going. Everyone ready?"

They all nodded and before we all split up Nathan spoke up again. "What is number three?"

"Duh Boy Toy. It's a number, you know to count stuff with." Brooke said sarcastically.

"Thanks Brooke. I'm glad you could clear that up for me."

"No problem. Okay, let's go Broody. I'm feeling creative, and those mirrors are calling my name."

Peyton and Jake headed off to a different part of the carnival and hat left just me and Nathan. Nathan took my hand in his, interlocking our fingers and then turned to face me head on.

"So Hales, what do you want to first? Anything you want."

"Anything? Well then, follow me."

We walked through the carnival and pointed out things we would do later that day. Nathan followed behind me and made comments about the people we passed. Who knew there would be so many, eccentric people at a carnival?

"So where are you taking me Hales? You don't plan on killing me do you?"

"Of course not. You said we could do what I want to do, and I want you to win me a stuffed animal. Besides, if I were going to kill you there would be a lot less witnesses and I would bring a plastic tarp. But you don't have to worry about that. I like you too much to kill you." We stopped walking when we got to the carnival-style basketball game and Nathan smirked at me.

"I can win you a stuffed animal no problem. I am king of basketball Haley."

Nathan walked over to the game and paid for the five miniature basketballs. He had one minute to make as many baskets as he could, and the more baskets he made, the bigger the stuffed animal I got. The game started and Nathan sank basket after basket. By the end of the game he had made every basket and had set a new record. The man behind the counter gave Nathan his choice of prizes and when he turned to ask me, I pointed to the white teddy bear with the blue bow.

"Here you go baby."

"Thanks Nate." My smile was probably the biggest smile ever. Every time Nathan called me baby I turned into a puddle of goo.

"So is it my turn to pick?" Nathan asked as we left the game area.

"I suppose. What do you want to do?"

"Take some pictures."

"What?"

"C'mon, there's a photo booth right over there and I want to take some pictures with you."

--

The inside of the photo both was dark and small and the seat was barely big enough for me, let alone me and Nathan. He sat down first and pulled me down onto his lap. This whole picture thing was getting better and better by the second.

"You know, I have some of the best ideas. You and me in a small, dark place? This is the life, baby." Nathan whispered into my as the flashes from the pictures started.

As the pictures continued, we made funny faces into the camera, and as the pictures were winding down Nathan whispered again."So are you going to tell me what this whole number three thing is about? Or do I have to guess?"

"Well, it's just a little part of a summer checklist Brooke made for me." I purposely avoided answering the question fully. I didn't want Nathan to think that we had gone skinny dipping as just a game I didn't want him to think that we were a game. To be honest I would have done what I did with him even if there wasn't a list.

"A summer checklist? It sounds interesting."

"Yeah it is interesting. But trust me; I think you will find number three very interesting. Just wait."…because tonight he was going to be really surprised.

Good surprised or bad surprised, well I wasn't sure about that yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So I had nothing to do in my English class today and instead of sitting around be lazy I decided to write the next chapter of Summer Checklist. I only had the first page written but when I got home I finished the chapter and thought it would be best if I posted it. Especially since I keep having huge delays from chapter to chapter. Anyways, this chapter is not the last one but I am guessing the end will be in maybe 2 more chapters. I'm not sure yet. I hope everyone likes this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Summer Checklist**

**Chapter 8**

"Haley! Pay attention. Now I know getting a tattoo is a very scary thing but trust me, it doesn't hurt that badly and before you know it, it's done."

Brooke and I had left for the tattoo parlor after we had gotten home from the carnival. Nathan had no clue what I was about to do and the scary part wasn't even the actual scary part. I was scared that Nathan might not understand why I did this. Here I was, in a tattoo parlor, about to let some balding biker poke my back with needles and all for a little blue twenty three.

Twenty three, Nathans jersey number. Oh lord.

"Okay, now make sure you keep your tattoo real clean with soap and water. Leave the bandage on for now but anytime after three hours it will be fine to take it off." Brooke nodded her head as she listened to the tattoo artist explain. A gross look crossed her face when he pulled out a pamphlet about tattoos gone wrong. "I hope you're paying attention too." When the man turned to speak to me I nodded along with Brooke. There was no way I wanted an infected tattoo.

Brooke listened to the man but was careful not to look too closely at the pictures in the pamphlet. As the man finished talking, Brooke thanked him and bounced back over to me. She gave me a smile and walked with me over to the chair.

"C'mon Tutor Girl. I promise it will be fine." When I looked at her skeptically she spoke again. "I will even hold your hand while you're getting your tattoo. You can not back out now. And think how excited Nathan is going to be. Boy Toy is going to flip. If you want my opinion, you might be getting that glimpse of Mr. Size 14's." She kinked her eyebrow at me and bumped me with her hip.

I glanced back at Brooke and sat down on the chair. If Brooke could do it, then so could I. When the tattoo artist came back over he sat down on the stool next to the chair.

"So I'm guessing you want something like what your friend got?"

"Actually, I want mine on my back. The number twenty three in dark blue."

"Basketball fan?"

"You could say that."

I let out a shaky breath as I rolled over onto my stomach on the flattened chair. I reached my arms behind me to slightly raise my shirt and was glad to be wearing loose jeans. The tattoo artist filled the needle with the ink and then turned the needle on. He made sure that the twenty three was centered in the middle of my lower back and then I waited. As the needle got closer I reached out to grab Brookes hand and took a deep breath.

I could feel the needle filling in the outline of the number, and when the outline was finished, the twenty three had to be filled in completely. I squeezed Brookes hand tighter and a couple of minutes later the needle was turned off and my tattoo was finished. I now had the number twenty three permanently attached to my body… let the freak-out begin.

--

"So Tutor Girl, how do you feel?"

Brooke and I walked out of the tattoo parlor, both of us with little white bandages covering our tattoos. While I had mine on my lower back, Brooke had hers on her hip and was waiting impatiently to be able to take off the bandage.

"I don't know yet. I'm still trying to believe that I actually got a tattoo. I guess I spaced out when I got it. I was thinking about Nathan and what he was going to say."

"I'm sure Boy Toy will love it. I can't see how he wouldn't. It is totally hot Haley."

"Thanks Brooke. But what if he isn't happy? Plus I still have to tell him the other news and what if this whole relationship wasn't even important to him?"

"Haley, of course your relationship is important to him. I might not have known him long but that doesn't mean I don't know guys. And sure, I fight with him all the time but I know that he is a good guy for you."

"But how can you be sure?"

"Because he told me so. He said that he wasn't ready to let you go after this summer. He said more too, but I think he should tell you that."

"He really said that? You're not lying?" If Nathan had honestly said that, then I would be less worried when I told him about the tattoo and I would have no problem telling him what my grandfather told me.

"Would I lie to you Hales?" On more than one occasion Brooke had lied to me so I gave her a questioning look. "Okay let me rephrase. Would I lie to you about something like this? I know how much he means to you."

"I know. Thanks Brookie."

"No problem Hales."

We were walking down the streets with linked arms and were right in front of the river court. When we heard voices we looked closer and saw Nathan, Lucas, and Skills playing ball and Bevin cheering Skills on from the sidelines.

"C'mon, let's go!" Brooke and I walked off the street and onto the grass in front of the court. By now the guys had seen us and had paused their game.

"Hey Broody, Boy Toy, Bevin and Skills… you know, I'm going to have to give you a new nickname Skills. Everyone else has "B" name and you don't.

"Cheery, he already has a nickname. He doesn't need another one."

"But I want to." Brooke pouted.

"But you can't. Now what have you been doing? And why do you have a bandage on your hip?"

"Oh, Haley and I got tattoos." Brooke announced, which put me in a bad position. I planned on telling Nathan my own way. Not by Brooke announcing it.

"What? Haley, you got a tattoo?" Nathan broke into the conversation and Brooke gave me an apologetic smile.

"Uhm…yes." This is all Brookes fault. Somehow she always seemed to put me in awkward situations. Does "Nathans Shoe Incident" ring a bell?

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have gone with you." Nathan had a small frown on his face and he looked upset. Once again, this is all Brookes fault.

"Well I wanted to surprise you…did it work?" Hopefully he wouldn't stay mad at me.

"It worked. So where is this tattoo of yours Hales?"

"It is on my back. But I can't take the bandage off for another couple of hours. So I guess you will have to wait to see it."

"What if I don't want to wait? Why don't you just tell me what it is instead?"

When Brooke saw me hesitate, she quickly called out to the others and convinced them to walk off the court and go over by the river. I silently thanked Brooke and she smiled her response. Nathan noticed the others leaving but I brought his attention back to me.

"I guess I can tell you. But you might want to sit down."

"Funny Hales. But seriously, what did you get?"

"I am serious. You probably should sit down Nathan. I really have no clue how you are going to react. What you're going to think or say. So just breathe…really deeply. I don't want you to get really mad and pass out. Because just think of all the-"

"Baby, you're rambling. Now sit down with me and tell me about this tattoo of yours."

I sat down on the bench next to Nathan and faced him by turning towards him. I took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself for whatever reaction Nathan might have.

"Baby, I promise, just tell me what-"

"Twenty three." I closed my eyes and waited for Nathan to say something, anything

"What?"

"My tattoo is the number twenty three."

"My number?"

"Your number." The silence took over again and we sat there staring at each other. "Nathan, please say something. Look I know I shocked you and I'm sorry about that but I need to know what you're thinking Nathan…"

"I love you"

"What? Did you just say-"

"I love you Hales. That's what I'm thinking. I knew before today that I loved you but I just didn't know how to say it. This was he perfect time for me to tell you."

"Nathan," I felt tears welling up in my eyes and I knew I had nothing to worry about. I put my hands on either side of his face and pulled his lips to mine. The kiss felt better than any we had shared and it was because he loved me. I pulled away slowly and smiled softly at him when he opened his eyes. "I love you too"

Instead of leaning back down to kiss me, he pulled me off the bench and into his lap. He smiled back at me and I let out a giggle. We were I love and…

"I'm staying with my grandfather until I have to go to college. And I'm going to Duke."

I didn't think it was possible for Nathan to smile any bigger and when he stood up from the bench with me still in his arms, my own smile grew.

"I love Haley James!" Nathan tilted his head back and shouted up to the sky.

In that moment everything was absolutely perfect. There was nowhere else I would rather be. I was in Nathans arms, happy, calm, but most importantly, I was in love.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So I saw this kid at school today and his name is Nathan and he was wearing a personalized Washington Redskin's jersey and on the back it said "Nate ****Dogg****." I thought that it sounded a lot like something Tim would say and I took it as a sign that I should finish this chapter and post it. This chapter is the second to last chapter and Chapter ten is going to be the last one. I hope everyone likes this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Summer Checklist**

**Chapter 9**

"Grandpa, that is not fair! You've already met Nathan. You coach Nathan." This was absolutely terrible. My grandfather wanted to 'meet' Nathan, even though he had known Nathan for at least five years. Just. Plain. Ridiculous.

"Well of course I know the boy. But I know the boy I coach, however, that doesn't mean that I know the boy you are dating. He has to be good enough for you. You are a special girl."

"Thanks grandpa. But trust me, Nathan is amazing. You have nothing to worry about."

"Well great! Invite him to dinner tonight."

As soon as my grandfather turned to walk away I made faces at his back. Sure, it was childish but it kind of made me feel better. I mean honestly, did he really need to 'meet' Nathan? The answer to that is absolutely not.

"Haley Bub." my grandma came out from the kitchen with an apron on, covered in flour. "You know your grandpa just wants the best for you. So humor the old man, let him have his fun. Nathan is a good boy and both your grandpa and I know that. You have nothing to worry about." With one last smile and a quick pat on the back she headed back into the kitchen.

Tonight was going to be a nightmare.

* * *

"Whitey wants me to do what?" 

After finding out I would be spending quality time with my grandparents and Nathan, I left the house in search of him. It didn't take long. There were only three places where he would be: his house, the beach, or the River Court. I walked to his house and knocked on the door a shirtless Lucas told me that Nathan had left the house early this morning. Just as I was about to leave the front steps, Brooke came downstairs clad in only Lucas' missing shirt.

"Hey Hales!"

"Scarred for life Tigger! Didn't you ever learn to answer the door wearing pants?"

"Well I just figured since no one ever told me not to do it, that it would be okay. Besides, I heard your voice and knew you wouldn't mind."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. But I have to find Nathan. You wouldn't happen to know where he went this morning, would you?"

"He probably went to the River Court. He left here with a basketball."

"Thanks Luke. Have fun you two. And Brooke, before I forget, pants are not optional when answering a door."

They both gave their goodbyes and promised they would see me later. Now I was off to find my gorgeous boyfriend.

The walk from Nathan's house to the River Court was not a long one and within five minutes I could see Nathan shooting baskets. Each time he set up for a shot, he would bounce the ball twice and perfect his form. The ball would push off his fingertips, making a faultless arc before dropping cleanly into the net. When he missed one, if he missed one, he would set up again and start over. His dedication was poured into every shot he took and his love of the game was obvious.

Nathan was completely zoned out on improving his free throws and didn't even notice when I had quietly moved to stand behind him. Just as he set himself up for his next shot I braced my hands against his shoulders and jumped onto his back; the surprised yell he let out made me laugh.

"Hi boyfriend!" I giggled into his ear and let out another laugh when he took a shot and made it. "Well aren't you Mr. Basketball."

"You better believe it baby." He took one last shot before walking us over to the metal bleachers on the side of the court. Nathan spun around and I climbed off of his back and onto the highest bench of the bleachers. Nathan took his spot on the bleachers, sitting backwards on the bench below me so we were facing each other. His hands were resting lightly on top of my knees and were drawing small, unintelligible shapes through the fabric of my jeans.

"How long have you been out here for?" I had trouble speaking with Nathan's hands on my legs and the fact that they were steadily going higher was not helping.

"I don't know an hour or two." His estimate of how long he had been here was off but neither of us cared enough to fix the mistake.

It was silent at the River Court and while we weren't actually saying anything, our locked eyes told us all we needed to know. The sun was shining down, reflecting off of the river and was warm on my back. As I continued to look at Nathan, though, I realized it wasn't the sun making me feel warm. From Nathan's spot on the bleachers he looked up and reached for my hand that was being used to support myself on the bleachers. He raised my hand and placed a small kiss on my palm before intertwining our fingers and letting our hands fall to the bleacher.

"I love you Hales," Nathan said, his blue eyes shining brightly.

"I love you too Nathan." I knew I was smiling like crazy and probably looked slightly ridiculous but I didn't care.

I figured now that I knew that Nathan was in a good mood, now would be the best time to ask him if he would come to dinner tonight.

"I need to ask you something. But don't worry; you aren't obligated to say yes. In fact, you can say no. You probably will say no and I won't blame you. I mean I know you get along well with him when you talk about basketball but I'm not sure how well you'll do in a close setting.. I mean it is seriously going to be so awkward and-"

"Haley!" Nathan watched me ramble on, amused that I was able to go on that long without taking a breath. "Hales, baby breathe. In and out, in and-"

"Shut up Nathan!" I pouted slightly and he laughed before starting to apologize.

"I'm sorry baby, but you just kept going and going and getting faster and faster and even through all of that, I'm not quite sure that I heard what you were so nervous about asking me in the first place."

"Sorry," I said with a sheepish shrug, "It just happens sometimes. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner tonight with me?"

"Why were you afraid to ask me that? You should have known that I would say yes." Nathan looked at me, completely confused as to why I would be nervous to have dinner with him.

"You didn't let me finish. Do you want to have dinner tonight with me and my grandparents?"

"Okay. I think it sounds like fun."

"Fun? Nate, what are you on? How can you even think that this will be fun? It's my grandfather!"

"Exactly. It's your grandfather and I haven't been able to piss him off lately. I think I'm starting to go through withdrawal. Besides, Whitey is my basketball coach so it will just be fine. Relax."

"So you really don't mind going?" At the shake of Nathan's head I smiled again and leaned down to press a quick kiss against his lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now what time do I have to come over tonight?"

"Around six thirty, I guess." No need to have Nathan subject to my grandparents insanity for too long.

"Hales, I promise it will be fine. You have nothing to worry about. Besides, your grandparents love me." He smiled cockily and the temperature at the River Court seemed to rise a bit.

"Whatever you want to believe Nathan. We wouldn't want your ego to be underfed."

"Hales, are you saying I have a fat head?" Nathan asked teasingly.

"Of course not. I am simply saying you have a fat ego." I told him with a small smirk, much like his own. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to go and tell my grandparents what they can and cannot say."

"Haley, do not walk away from me. I do not have a fat ego!"

I ignored Nathan and kept walking, all the while with a smirk on my face. If I knew Nathan like I think I did, he would be running to catch up behind me any second now.

"Haley!" Yup, there he is.

I turned around to face him and laughed when I saw the pout he had. Nathan was supposedly confident but I make one joke using the word 'fat' and Nathan turns insecure. Boys are silly.

"Nathan, I really have to go and censor my grandparents."

"Haley that's not important right now. I need to know if I really have a fat head."

" No, Nathan. You do not have a fat head. I love your head. Now will you please let me go and set guidelines for my grandparents?"

"Fine. But I'm walking you home. I wouldn't want anyone to attack you."

"Nathan, this is Tree Hill, nothing is going to happen. But I want you to walk me home anyways."

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" Nathan smirked, his ego making another appearance.

"'Cause I kind of like you."

Nathans smirk turned into a soft smile. "I kind of like you too Haley James."

Before we had even walked away from the River Court we stopped again and Nathan took the opportunity to place a soft kiss on my lips. I kissed him back and smiled against his lips when he brought his hands around to slip beneath my t-shirt and stroke the twenty three inked on my lower back. In that moment I had forgotten all about the dinner with my grandparents and instead lost myself in the moment with the man I loved.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So…I lied. Even though I planned on this being the last chapter, it isn't. This is the second to last chapter. Next chapter will be the last. I just got so carried away with fluffy Nathan and Haley that I didn't feel right to put the dinner in this chapter. So the dinner with Haley's grandparents will be in the last chapter. Also, I am so sorry for not updating this in forever and now just when you all thought I was done and you wouldn't have to deal with the longest time periods between chapters, I break it to you that there is one more chapter. I hope you don't hate me. This chapter was really fun for me to write and I hope you all like this chapter. Enjoy**

**Summer Checklist **

**Chapter 10**

"So Boy Toy is coming over to 'meet' the grandparents." Brooke repeated after I told her the story. We sat facing each other on the floor of my grandparent's living room, speaking quietly, so as not to let my grandparents hear. "I don't get it. Haven't they known each other for years?"

"That's exactly my point. But for some reason neither Nathan nor my grandparents understand my reasoning." After I had told Brooke about my grandparent's odd request she had agreed with me. That didn't surprise me though. Brooke and I agreed with each other most of the time. 

"Well I for one don't know why your grandparents would want to willingly spend an evening with Nate. No offense Hales, but the boy is not the most conversational person. But the whole dinner is kind of cute, I guess."

"Brooke, just because Nathan doesn't talk all the time doesn't mean he doesn't know how to hold a conversation. And speaking of not speaking, do I need to mention 'Broody.' You didn't give him that nickname for nothing."

"Touché Tutor Girl. Have you been practicing your comebacks?" 

"Absolutely. I recorded your comebacks and went from there." I said sarcastically. Brooke though, didn't catch the sarcasm and took it as a compliment. Like her ego needed to get any bigger.

"That is so sweet Hales. Although, it is kind of stalker-_esque_. "Brooke wrinkled her nose and I laughed at the way she twisted her own thoughts around.

"It was a joke Brooke. Why would I want to sound like you?" I held back a laugh as Brooke searched for a comment. I thought she was going to turn 'Bitch Davis' on me, but…

"There you go again with those comebacks Tutor Girl. I swear you have been practicing."

"Honestly Brooke, I have always been like this. But maybe I have been more sarcastic lately. And we can blame it entirely on Nathan. He does some stupid things sometimes and sarcasm is just one way to make him feel like his ego has been inflated but in reality I am subtly deflating his ego. He doesn't have a clue."

"Well Boy Toy never was the brightest crayon in the box."

"Well back to the topic of Nathan. What should I wear to this dinner tonight?" As soon as I mentioned the word 'wear', Brooke was halfway up the stairs.

"Brooke, wait! Don't pick anything too revealing. Its dinner with my Nathan AND my grandparents!"

Oh boy. What have I gotten myself in to?

"Brooke, are you sure this isn't a little too much?" Brooke and I had been in my room for the last hour trying to find an outfit for me to wear to the dinner tonight and Brooke and I finally picked an outfit. But now, as the dinner got closer, I was starting to have second doubts.

"Hales, trust me. It is perfect. Nathan won't know what hit him." Brooke looked up from the jewelry box she was looking through and held up two necklaces in front of me. "Now, which one do you like best?"

"I don't know. You're so much better than me with all this fashion stuff. You should pick." Brooke regarded the two necklaces closely before placing one back in the box. 

"Here, wear this one. It will look better with the dress." Brooke held out the necklace for me and went back to my closet to find shoes for me to wear.

When Brooke came out from the closet with a pair of white wedges in her hands she placed them on the floor in front of me; a silent demand for me to put them on. After I put the shoes on I turned to face the full length mirror hanging on the back of the closet door. I had to admit, Brooke did well. The dress we had finally agreed on was pale green with thick straps, a tight fitting bodice and a knee length, flowing bottom. Brooke had kept my hair curly and loose and had chosen only the lightest colors for my makeup. 

"Thanks Brooke. If it wasn't for you I don't know what I would be wearing to this dinner." I hugged Brooke gratefully. Brooke was the best friend I could ever hope for.

"It's no problem Tutor Girl. Besides, even if I wasn't here I would be on the phone with you telling you what to wear. Otherwise you would have ended up wearing that hideous poncho. I really think we should burn that thing." Brooke smirked and I could tell she was already plotting ways to get rid of the poncho.

"Well know I will be on the lookout for any flaming torches. I happen to like my poncho." I really didn't like the poncho that much. I just wanted to make Brooke mad.

"Right. Well, I better go. Boy Toy is going to be here soon and any chance I don't have to see him I am going to enjoy. Maybe I will go and see Broody. See if I can put a smile on his face." Brooke winked and I caught the double meaning in her words.

"Too much information Brooke. So, I will call you later tonight after the dinner?"

"You bet your ass you will. I am going to want to know every detail of this dinner."

"Okay. I promise I will call you. I will talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye Tutor Girl. I hope you have a nice dinner with Boy Toy and your grandparents."

After Brooke left there was only about twenty minutes before Nathan would be getting here. To occupy my time I went into the kitchen to see if my grandparents needed anything. My grandpa was standing at the kitchen counter trying to lift the lid off of one of the pans without my grandma seeing him. It didn't work too well.

"Whitey you better put that lid down right now!" My grandma came over to him at the counter, swatting him with a dishtowel.

"Camilla I just wanted a little taste." I watched my grandparents, amused. They acted like just like teenagers.

"Well, knowing you that one little taste would turn into two tastes which would turn into three and before you know it there is nothing left for the dinner tonight. Now be a dear and go pick up the living room please." She ushered him away from the counter and out of the kitchen.

"Do you need any help grandma?" My grandma hadn't noticed that I had been standing there earlier and she turned to face me, surprised.

"Oh, Haley-bub you look gorgeous. And I am not letting you do any kind of work. You look too pretty to do anything. So you are just going to sit here and talk with me until Nathan gets here."

My grandma stood facing the counter occasionally stirring the sauce in the pan. Over the entire time I had been here I had barely spent anytime with my grandma. Most of my time had been spent with Nathan and Brooke. I felt bad that I barely talked too my grandparents this summer. The whole reason I had come to Tree Hill this summer was so I could spend time with my grandparents.

"How are things going with Nathan? I would assume everything is going well. Nathan is such a nice boy."

"Everything with Nathan is great. He really is a great guy. And it doesn't hurt that you and grandpa like him."

"We have known Nathan for years. I remember when he was a scrawny freshman on your grandpa's varsity team. Now, I will be the first person to admit that I know little to nothing about basketball. But when I would go to the gym to watch your grandpa coach even I could tell that Nathan was good. He was arrogant but he was good. And underneath the tough guy exterior, your grandpa and I could tell that he was a good guy. Basically, Haley, Nathan is a good guy for you."

"Thanks Grandma. It means a lot to both Nathan and I that you think we are good together."

I stood up from the table to give my grandma a hug. When we had pulled away the doorbell rung and we could hear my grandpa letting Nathan into the house.

"I better go and get Nathan before grandpa makes him run basketball drills."

I walked into the living room and laughed when I saw Nathan and my grandpa completely immersed in a basketball game on television. No matter how old they got, guys would always be drawn to a sporting event on television. I stayed in the doorway for a minute looking at Nathan and I had to admit, he cleaned up nice. He was wearing khaki dress pants, brown loafers and a button up blue shirt. His blue eyes looked more bright than usual.

As quietly as I could I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. "Hey you." I whispered into his ear.

Nathan turned to face me and chastely kissed me on the cheek. I looked at him, bewildered, and then I remembered my grandpa sitting right next to Nathan. Well, I'm glad Nathan stopped us. That would have been embarrassing. 

"Hi Hales. " Nathan had turned his neck so he was facing me slightly. The way his neck was twisted looked kind of painful and was about to switch sides of the couch when my grandpa spoke up for me.

"Well don't just sit there boy. Be a gentleman and stand up. I'll be darned if you don't treat my granddaughter with respect. She is a lady and will be treated like one." 

"Grandpa! Leave him alone." I laughed as Nathan immediately stood up and walked around to the back of the couch. "Nathan treats me very respectfully."

"Well I know that dear. I was just trying to scare the boy. Nathan knows if he were to be disrespectful to you that I would bench him. Ain't that right Nate."

"Absolutely coach." Nathan nodded his head yes and gently pulled on our intertwined hands, signaling me to follow him outside and away from the grandparents.

"Well we're going to go outside for a little bit grandpa. We won't be long."

Nathan and I went outside to the front porch and walked to the end of the porch where there was a hanging, wooden swing. Nathan sat down first and pulled me down next to him and into his side.

"I didn't get a chance to say this before but you look really pretty Hales."

"Only pretty?"

"Nah. More like gorgeous." Nathan smirked as I blushed. Apparently I wasn't able to do anything with Nathan without blushing. 

"You don't look too bad yourself. " Nathans smirk only grew as I complimented his already over-inflated ego.

"Really. Only not bad?" Now he was just being ridiculous. I mean fishing for compliments, who does that? Oh right, me. Like two seconds earlier…Oh well. 

"Yeah. I guess you're acceptable." I shrugged and feigned disinterest. It was fun getting him all worked up over nothing.

"Oh give it up Hales. You think I'm hot and we both know it. Don't deny it." Nathan said as he pulled me in closer to his body.

"Whatever you need to believe Nathan. I guess if it makes you sleep better at night than go for it. But my mother raised me as an honest person. I won't lie to you." I faked indifference as I spoke and watched Nathans reaction from the corner of my eye.

"I think you might need more practice on that whole not lying thing. In fact, you're lying right now. You think I am _unbelievably _hot." Nathan smirked and I could tell he wasn't finished yet.

"Oh really? Well, do tell Oh Wise One. How do you know that?" Nathan was bluffing. There was no possible way he could know what I was thinking.

"I know that you're lying because you're doing that lip biting thing you always do when you get either A. nervous or B. lying." Nathan smirked at me and it felt like the unspoken equivalent to a '_take that.'_

I thought for a second, planning on denying but there was really no point in trying to hide anything from him. In the short amount of time I had been here, Nathan had come to know me better than almost anyone. Nathan probably knew me even better than Brooke did. Now, I am sure Brooke would disagree with that but there are some things that Nathan just _knows_ about me that I'm not even sure that _I _knew about myself.

"Fine, I'll admit it. But you better listen carefully and enjoy it while you can because I am only going to say this once," I paused for a second, maybe for dramatic effect but mostly to piss Nathan off by procrastinating, "You are the hottest guy I have ever seen." I waited for it and just as I suspected, the smirk came out.

"Hottest guy, really? Well, I'm flattered Hales. I always enjoy when people state the obvious." Nathan said, as he pulled me even closer into his side. 

Nathan and I settled into a comfortable silence and watched the people walk down the streets and the cars driving by. It was times like these, when I sat down and really thought about it, that I realized how lucky I was. I had the best family I could ever hope for, an amazing best friend and a boyfriend I thought only existed in the movies. I wasn't just lucky, I was blessed.

"What are you thinking about?" Nathan asked softly, I guess so he didn't break the stillness of the moment.

I looked up at him and smiled. "You. I'm thinking about how lucky I am to have you."

Nathan looked surprised for a second before laughing. I didn't get what was so funny about that. I gave him a confused look and waited for him to stop laughing. If I didn't know him as well as I did I would have thought he was on drugs.

When Nathan saw the look I was giving him he stopped his laughing and gave me a quick kiss on my pouting lips. "Sorry baby, but _you're _lucky to have _me?_ I think it's the other way around Hales. If anything, I'm lucky to have you. I'm not lying when I say that you are the best thing that ever happened to me. You're the best thing I have in life."

I stared at Nathan and he stared back, the moment unbroken until he quietly wiped away tears I hadn't even known that I had cried. Nobody had ever said anything like that to me before and it was hands down, the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me.

"Nathan…" I could barely speak, I was so touched.

"Hales, I didn't mean to make you cry. I just wanted you to know how I feel." Nathan took hold of my hands and intertwined our fingers.

"I know. These are happy tears Nathan. No one has ever said anything to me that was even remotely close to that. "

"Well they should have. You are amazing Haley James. I don't know how it is possible that I ended up with you." Nathan said self deprecatingly. 

"You have got to be kidding me Nathan." Nathan looked up at me and I could see in his eyes that he was not kidding. "You listen to me, Nathan Scott. The first day I met you, I knew that you were someone special. When you told me that basketball was something you and your dad did together, and then that your dad died, I knew that you were a strong person. To be able to overcome the sadness you felt when he died is a feat in its own. But to keep playing basketball after the person who taught you to love and respect the game wasn't there anymore? That told me just how strong you are Nathan. You were able to battle past the doubts you were filled with when he wasn't there anymore and you proved that you weren't going to let your fathers' death stop you. You let it make you stronger and that is one of the many, many reasons why I fell in love with you Nathan Scott. Don't ever doubt yourself Nathan. You didn't do it back then and I'm not going to let you do it now. You are the greatest guy I have ever met and if there is one thing I won't ever stand for, it's you believing that you're not good enough. You are incredible Nathan, and I have faith that you are going to do amazing things with your life. You'll make a name for yourself whether it's in basketball or in something completely different. You were put on this Earth to accomplish great things and I know that you will. It's who you are Nathan . So don't let foolish doubts into your mind. Fate has already determined the path it wants you to take and that path is destined for greatness. "

We sat in silence for a moment before Nathan started to speak. "I don't want to ruin the moment here Hales, but how un-masculine would it be if _I_ started to cry. You said that no one had ever said anything like that to you before, well it's the same for me. I honestly don't think anyone will ever be able to top that speech Hales. And that's one of the many, many reasons why I fell in love with you. Because you care. Not many people can say that they truly care about a person, but you do Hales. And that's why I'm not the only one destined for greatness. You, Haley James, are going to make a name for yourself and it's going to be a great one. I think fate has us both on that same path."

It seemed like one of those moments from a movie. The intense, unwavering stare, the silence filled with trust, hope, faith, and love, the perfect moment. It was almost like a reflex when we both leaned in, still staring, but as soon as our lips touched, our eyes closed. Over the past few months Nathan and I had kissed… a lot. But none had been quite this intense. It was full of love and adoration. It was complete bliss. 

Nathan pulled back quickly and it took me a second to regain my surroundings but when I did I looked at Nathan quizzically. 

"I love you Haley."

"I love you too Nathan."

We settled back against the porch swing again and it was quiet for a long moment before Nathan, hater of silence, broke the serenity. "I just have one question Hales. You said that fate already has a plan mapped out for us." He paused and at my nod he continued. "Well, does that mean that we don't have a say? Or can we change fate?"

"Of course we can change fate. Fate is made for us and if something is made for us than we have the ability to change that. But why would you want to change fate? Do you not like the way it has gone so far?"

"Actually no. I like the cards that I have been dealt. It brought me you. And I will be perfect if it continues this way."

"What do you mean Nathan?"

"I have no complaints with fate. As long as fate keeps us together I will be happy. And if fate tries to bring us apart, then I'm going to change it. I will fight like hell to keep you in my life Hales. And I don't care what fate says. I wouldn't be great without you and I don't plan on it either. You're stuck with me Hales, whether it was on fates map or not."

"And I don't get a say in this?" I teased. Honestly, there was nowhere else I could see myself but with Nathan.

Nathan pretended to think about it for a moment before he answered. "Of course you don't get a say Haley. Fates already been set in motion"

"But I thought we could change fate?"

"Sure you can. But why would you want to? It's me Hales."

"You're right." I decided. "It's just me and you."

"That's right. It's me and you, no matter what. Fate be damned."

Nathan was right. Sure we _could_ change fate. But why would I _want _to. I had everything I ever needed.

_Fate be damned._


End file.
